1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope treatment tool that is used while being endoscopically inserted into a body cavity.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-212942, filed Sep. 15, 2009, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, an endoscope treatment tool (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “treatment tool”) has been known which is used to perform various surgical operations on tissue inside a body cavity while being endoscopically inserted into the body cavity.
As an example of the treatment tool, a clamp disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4197983 is known. The front end of the clamp is provided with a pair of clamp members supported through a rotary shaft to be relatively rotatable.
The pair of clamp members is connected to an operation section near the hand by an operation wire. Two link members are rotatably attached to the front end of the operation wire, and the front ends of the link members are respectively connected to one base end and the other base end of the pair of clamp members so as to be rotatable.
Accordingly, when the operation wire is made to move forward and backward in the axial direction through the operation section, the pair of clamp members may be opened and closed while relatively rotating about the rotary shaft.